1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for driving a discharge lamp.
2. Related Art
Display apparatuses, such as projectors, using a discharge lamp such as a high-pressure mercury lamp as a light source are known. In such display apparatuses, a stable operation of the light source is one of factors to determine the quality of displayed images. JP-A-2007-115534 discloses a technique for supplying electromagnetic waves into an electric discharge container via an antenna and preventing the electric discharge container from melting. JP-A-2010-114064 discloses a technique for suppressing the electrode from melting by performing a control for changing a ratio between the electric energy of a period in which one of two electrodes in the discharge lamp is operated as a positive electrode and the electric energy of a period in which the electrode is operated as a negative electrode at a specific timing. JP-A-2012-14995 discloses a technique for repeating three periods during which alternating current of different frequencies is supplied in a predetermined sequence and maintaining a state of an electrode tip.